The True Emotion Behind Her Smile
by The Sky and The Mists
Summary: Kyoko is always the one who hide her real emotions deep inside her heart, faking bright, sweet smiles so nobody would be worried for her and would sacrifice any things for her friends, especially best friends. This is why she decided from now on, she will cover up her heart, faking out smiles and help Haru to get together with Tsuna, and ignore her true feeling for her 'Tsu-kun'


**A/N (By Neko-chan): One thing I'll like to note at here. This short series isn't made to bash ANY characters. I like the character Haru as well (Well, I had to admit sometimes she did piss the shit out of me), although not as much as I like Kyoko. Kyoko did not deserve to be bashed in every single 2786 or yaoi stories, because she is just as important as the other characters. So, I seriously hope that nobody will gonna spam my story, saying how good Haru is and how bad Kyoko is, you get that?**

* * *

**The True Emotions behind Her Smile**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan-fic**

**By**

**KawaiiNekoNami and UnknownAlicex3**

* * *

**Prologue: Be Strong for them.**

* * *

It isn't that Kyoko is dense towards Tsuna's feelings for her… but the brunette is too clueless towards the feeling of Haru to him.

Kyoko will sometimes felt her heart a strange painful feeling striking deep inside her whenever she watches her best friend cling on the brunette she likes. However, she would still held her smile, the brightest and sweetest smile she could ever hold so no one will be able to saw her true feelings.

Tsuna is the sweetest boy she had ever met before. He is always helpful and wanted to protect his friends. He reminded her about her onii-chan, because he is always willing to protect her, a girl who can't help him in anything, but could only wish him coming back safely.

He is being called as Dame-Tsuna by many others, but Kyoko always begged for differ. Because for her, Tsuna-kun is the coolest guy she had ever met! He always cared about all his friends deeply, and she enjoys the feeling of being around with him. He let her felt like being protected when her brother isn't around and also he's the first boy aside from her brother, who could make her open up her heart to.

_However…_

A tiny little voice said in her heart, a sad frown suddenly formed on her usual smiling face as she looked through her room's window, in where she saw Tsuna running away from Haru who chased over him and proclaim her love to him.

_Tsuna-kun… you should take a nice look around you. Haru-chan really tried her hardest to get you accept her feelings, you should… return her feelings as well…_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, there you are desu~!" the orange haired girl titled her head when she hear a familiar voice called her name. She fixed up her usual sweet smile when she saw the brunette girl standing in front of her.

"Haru-chan, are you here to buy some cakes as well?" she asked her and the brunette shook her head, making the orange haired girl blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, the brown haired girl looked down at her feet with a deep blush spreading her face while fumbling with her thumbs in nervous. "Haru is searching for Kyoko-chan b-because Haru need some favors from Kyoko-chan…"

"Well, I'm always willing to help Haru-chan. So don't worry, just tell me about it!" Kyoko said as she was curious at what Haru wanted to ask her help for.

"U-Uhm, do Kyoko-chan like Tsuna-san?"

Kyoko stopped on her track. She turned her attention from those delicious looking cakes to her best friend. She opened her mouth, only to close it back as she decided to rethink about her answer.

"Well… I… I do like him… but as a friend."

Do she? After all those things he had done for her?

"R-Really?" Haru asked hopefully at her.

The aching pain in her chest came back once again and all she wanted was to turn around and quickly leave the store before anyone saw her breakdown and cry. However, she managed to quiver up a small smile on her lips as she nodded her head.

"Yeah… Tsuna-kun is a very important friend in my life! Nothing more, nothing less." Kyoko exclaimed cheerfully, wishing that the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes won't fall from her eyes now. "So… why are you asking me about this?" she asked, the sweet loving smile of her still plastered on her face although deep inside her, she could felt a throbbing pain stabbing her reputably.

_You can't cry… Kyoko…_

"Well, Kyoko-chan is really close with Tsuna-san! I mean, at least Kyoko-chan is studying in the same school with Tsuna-san! So, I was wondering if Kyoko-chan can be Haru's wingman?"

_No matter how painful it is… you can't break down and cry…_

"Wingman? I think it's more like a wing girl now." The orange haired girl tentatively joked, before she giggled along with the brunette.

_Smile… for the sake of them._

"And of course I'll be your wing girl, Haru-chan! We are best friends, right?"

_Be strong… for them. _

_Even if it mean on sacrificing the love of my life, I won't break down and cry. I'll smile, for the sake for my best friend's happiness. _

"Haru-chan… will definitely be an awesome girlfriend for Tsuna-kun."

_Besides, I believe that Haru-chan deserved him even more than me. She had loved him even earlier than I do._

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan is the best!" the brunette beamed in happiness. A faint pink blush forming on her face as she glopped at her best friend, only to realize something wet dripped on her arm.

"Hahi! I-Is Kyoko-chan crying? A-Are you alright? Do Haru hurts you, Kyoko-chan?"

"A-Ahahaha… silly Haru-chan… I'm okay… this is… tears of happiness…"

_But just this once… let me cry my heart out, for the last time. And I swore that I'll never cry again. Ever._

* * *

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Ending Note (Neko-chan): There are much coming soon. :) **


End file.
